WW1 rerun II (map game)
The game will start the day after it has 5 players! Scenario *''Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so!'' *''It's January 1st, 1913 and the run up to World War 1.'' The pace of history has quickened as the names of T'zar Nicholas II, Lenin, the Marconi Wireless Telegraph Company of America, Winston Churchill, Lloyd George, Woodrow Wilson, Warren Harding, Eamon De Valera, Jan Smuts and Kaiser Wilhelm II became a lot more topical in the newspapers of the time! Europe is a political tinderbox that is due to ignite at any time. Bulgaria conspires against its erstwhile allies over the political ownership of Macedonia and Pro-separatist trouble still ferments in Ireland. The United States of America is still blissfully maintaining neutrality as Europe. The Mexican Revolution of 1910-1920 still rumbles on and some other people plot against El Salvador's president, Dr. Manuel Enrique Araujo. It is your chance to take charge of a nation. Can you avoid the horror of WW1 or the Great Depression? Will you win or lose in the decades that follow, assuming that World War 1, the Bolshavik Revolution, the Great Depression and\or World War 2 actually happen in this world. It could be possible that all nations could avert the wars and bank crashes, or will history be the same as in our world. It's your choice. Tech level Technology is at 1913 levels and advances at a normal speed. Technical note #You need to have played a map game before taking Great Britain, France, Germany or Russia. #You can play as a vassal or colony, but need to declare independence or show due respect to your suzerain or colonial power. #A suzerain or colonial power is responsible for it's vassals or colonies as in real life, unless another player has take up the rule of a vassal or colony earlier. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Plausibility is in use and will be enforced more thoroughly. War Algo *War algo. *War algo results page. Mods *Mod 1- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 09:23, November 17, 2017 (UTC) *Mod 2- *Mod 3- *Mapmaker- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:51, November 17, 2017 (UTC) *Deputy mapmaker- Turns 2 real life days= 1 turn. 1 turn = 3 months in game time. Turns will be turned at about 00.00.00 UTC. Base Map . Nations The game will start the day after it has 5 players! *British Empire ' ':. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC)' **Australia :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **New Zealand :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **Canada :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **S. Africa :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *French Empire **Monaco **El Riff Berber Tribal Federation (Anti-French colonial rebellion) *German Empire *Italy **San Marino *Persia *Austria-Hungary *Spain **Andorra *Romania *Bulgaria *Serbia **Montenegro *Brazil *Mexico *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Switzerland **Liechtenstine *Portugal *Greece *Ottoman Empire **Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) **Kingdom of Hejaz (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion) **Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen''' (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Emirate of Asir '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Albania '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Saudi Sultanate of Nejd '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium ' ' **Luxembourg *Netherlands *USA - Mli048 **Cuba - Mli048 **Panama - Mli048 **Honduras - Mli048 **Nicaragua - Mli048 **Dominican Republic - Mli048 **Sultanate of Sulu '(Anti-USA colonial rebellion)''' *Kingdom of Siam *Russia - Orwell *Japan *China Game play 1913 . Category:WW1 rerun II (map game) Category:WWI Category:WW1 Category:First World War Category:World War 1 Category:World War I